kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Newy section...once again O.O 10:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok i did this to DS...here goes, name one of my favourite ice cream flavours..}} 10:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Also for SB you were right........if you said World of Nothingness...sorry}} 10:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...and either way i won't be able to get FM cos there are some other games i want to get...like Final Fantasy Type 0 etc...anywho A big horseylike heartless Prone to rodeo Maybe accompanied by an old fella What am i talking about?}} 10:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=and eh...as long as somebody is playing both i'm ok with it}} 10:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=I need to get a PS3, that's why i want Type 0 as i only got a PSP, and if i get PS3 i'm definitely getting FFXIII, FFXIII-2 and Versus!!!!......... *Computer low 5* ahhh anyways correct and now choose duo or wrong quotation?}} 23:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ummm i've played FFX, FFX-2(Final chapter), played the first part of FFXIII from my friends house, FFVII-Dirge of Cereberus and Crisis Core and FFIV, V and VI on VBA ohh i have played a lot of FF :S}} 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=FFX is a good game for first timers, but since i played the storyline about 10 times( twice as my cousins wanted to play) and you should buy it...maybe not FFX-2 though a bit too cliche. Also i forgot but i also got Dissidia and Dissidia 012}} 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Wrong quotation you know the deal...... 1.But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking... 2. That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes---comes with the territory. 3.Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten.}} 23:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|madness=Hehehe...sorry but it would have to come some TIMEEEEE(evil smirk over LegendAqua's face)....A NOBODY OF CUBES, HUH CUBES LIKE IN ICY CUBESSSSSSSSSS CUBES OF ANNOYANCE AND THROUGH COMBO COMBOINATIONNNNNSSSSSSS EHHHHH EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHH A NOBODY EITHER WAY OR HEARTLESS OR THE IRON IMPRISIONER EITHER WAY A CUBEY FELLA OF DESTRUCTION(snaps out of it) gaa what am i talking about?}} 23:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=really the only games i haven't played are III and IX and really XIII(NO PS3 rrrrr)nice surprised talk bubble though!!!! }} 23:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint:Sorry had to be done(couldn't think which puzzle to do and madness was the only option... :( ) It's either Icy cube or Sorcerer, whichever one has the most info in the riddle is the one. }} 07:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=It would have to be a tie between XII and X, however i have finished FFXII more than FFX(about 20 times more :S)......anyways i was just wondering hehehe another talk bubble sprite?}} 07:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Incorrect on the MADNESS it was Sorcerer, as it had more detail on him than Icy Cube, rather than just Cube itself, also x marks the spot was Saix(his forehead), anywho.... A laid back person Run away!!! Silencing a traitor huh? Who am i talking about? }} 11:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Yep yep, umm i want a maroon background, half of Kurt Zisa's Body(with shotels)....hehehe it'll be my Incorrect PA talk bubble, but i'm open for suggestions on what it could be?}} 11:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hint:Water!!!!!}} 11:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct, now list me 9 ~ 10 ice cream ingredients }} 11:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=If that's the best you can do..then Yahh its good and i think i might give Kurtis' bubble as my hint bubble.....any suggestions on my incorrect talk sprite?}} 11:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hmmm first i'm thinking Riku then hmmmm ahhh think about it later, anyways with your help with the hinty hint talk sprite your Staff stats has increased to Talk Bubble Virtuoso(same goes for DS) for helping me make these talk bubbles for PA THANK YOU!!!!..also correct...and now choose....duo or Xanagram plain?}} 11:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|duo=Ok duo it is..remember no hints(ironic as we just made one eh?)..ok here goes A man of 2 hearts A darkness overwhelming Xeh-Ans-nort-em-Ter Who am i talking about? }} 11:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Have a lookie at it?....also i think i got the incorrect one.... Prison Keeper(half body) with 2 Rainfells in a cross over the background ...with a blue background}} 00:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now translate this...サイクス also i changed the incorrect sprite lookie above...}} . 00:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correcto....nowy hmmmmmmmm choose...Picture or Listing}} 00:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Yah on FFX and carry on with the new one i gave...i'll use the Xemnas sprite for something else though......}} 00:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here's the picture.... what does Zack say in this picture?}} 01:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|shock=Yep that is good...ok my computer is glitchin up again, we'll talk later...}} 07:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|sad=OK so DS was suppose to pass on my message so i might as well say it now.....I'm starting my hiatus now...thank you for helping with PA and my walkthrough and i'll be back by the 18th...Thanks!!!}} 23:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Ok so you have won 1st place in PA Congrats!!!, here it is, , you can put this trophy anywhere on your userpage. Congrats!!}} 23:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=No, i didn't well uhhh can u(just wondering?)}} 23:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Just one change, change the blade into Rainfell, also the connection(besides the blade is good), and the reason i am not at school is because it's still my holiday!!!!!)}} 23:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Errr ok trial and error then, how about Brightcrest's handle, Stormfall's teeth and Ultima Weapon's blade(BBS), also soz on the PA hiatus...Thanks on the keyblade creation though.... }} 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok another "trial and error" soz for the pestering about the keyblade though........ anywho's Stormfall's handle, Ultima Weapon's blade and Brightcrest's teeth?.}} 04:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Yep that is the one. Tsunamifall, ohh and u wont need to change colours, it looks great.}} 04:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Wanna try some more just for fun?}} 04:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I was thinking Oathkeeper, Oblivion and Kingdom Key merge, symbioses Riku, Kairi and Sora's friendship}} 04:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Looks great!!!, name?, since i named the first one. Also as another one, how about Lionheart and Fenrir mash up?}} 04:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey FinalRest, long time, srry for the wait, been playin FFXIII (rental and errr got busy) anywho, firstly the keyblade is good and no changes needed, secondly the next keyblade, hmmm how about a Hero's Crest and Fatal Crest mash up?, and finally what do you mean to have a shortcut to the keyblade cabinet?, put the shortcut in your userpage?. im confuzzled on that one :S}} 22:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey FinalRest, soz i haven't been in in KHWiki , been playin FFXIII on rental, anywho got my last message above this one?, just wondering :S}} 04:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Firstly , ohhhhhh man on your computer. Secondly I AM ADDICTED TO FFXIII, I PLAN ON RENTING FFXIII AGAIN TOMORROW, THAT'S HOW ADDICTED I AM TO FFXIII. I LOVE FFXIII(I DON'T KNOW WHY SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT?), and don't worry about it take your time on the keyblade stuff, i'm in no rush with that cos my broadband's down until the 1st. Lastly kudos on finding Soul Eater.}} Do it the way that makes sense and make it a bit funny....... Ok so here are the basic :S, there are 2 dwarves on the carts say how to get damage from them, and the 4 and hidden in the same boxes and do the same on how to damage them. Hope it helps..... Hey FinalRest, you didn't show up at the 9 am meeting with DS, ohh well i myself and DS didn't show up either.......anywho when are you online so that we can arrange a proper meeting, and secondly another riddle?... Tutorials Have I thanked you for the work you've been doing on my walkthrough? oh and I beat the Iron Imprisoner XD XD XD 07:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) well as soon as maggosh gets a reply from central everythings gonna have to be moved into user space then back into walkthrough space or else it won't exist... I should probably get with now while I'm thinking about it... 07:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) no its not up yet :( but I'm gonna find out tomorrow 08:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) well it will be walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/FinalRest and when the time comes I'll definetly tell you 09:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Annoying? you? never would have guessed XD, I would call it the same as what I said before just without Walkthrough:. oh and have you seen this forum yet? 12:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Re:How's it Going 05:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Absolutely great! I've really got the hang of it now!}} 03:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Well not much in the amount department. Just playing around with different sprites and all that, seeing how they look.EDIT:Not too good actually. My computer dosen't print screen for some reason. So I can't get the images out of the video.}} Re:Trouble?? Lanes Between Hey there }} How are you? Re:Boss Articles LA, IRC, 9, tommorow, PA... yup Now I have no message... the namespace is nearly done though 08:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, no that was mean't for you, let me rephrase it. FR, IRC, 9, tommorow, PA... yup... From LA 08:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bosses story New section no? 00:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=OK first things first, riddle A land of black and white? What! (*runs away*) Mickey shakes hand What am i talking about? also make the meeting at 9 at night(tell DS) as well!!)}} 00:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, ok another.... List me 6 characters from Olympus(KH1 & 2 only) also IRC now please..... }} 02:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Firstly good job on .:Sora:. and Rpg maniac's riddles that's the way, ohhh secondly i forgot, i have to tell you the riddles answers(except Lists) on the IRC and thirdly sorry for bailing so quickly on IRC i was extremely busy and had to go to the shops, finally a riddle..... A reaction command Teleporting like hell What?, *hit* Ouch what *hit* Ouch!!!!! What am i talking about? }} 03:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|hint= A Snipers hell....plus ricochet}} 03:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, can u give yourself a point? i'm lookin into forums at the moment, anywho choose..... Keyblades or Final Fantasy Characters?}} 03:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok i gotta go soon, here goes.....name 7 Keyblades that comes from the following worlds, Disney Castle, Enchanted Dominion, Olympus and Beasts' Castle.}} 03:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC)|hint= Errr sorry one wrong, Divine Rose comes from Hollow Bastion not Beasts' Castle.....}} You again? XD Hello Thanks , }} Sora Riddles Character boxes Good luck! 20:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC)